


Wild Flowers (Almost As Wild As Him)

by lynrox101



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Pastel Dan Howell, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Punk Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynrox101/pseuds/lynrox101
Summary: When Phil Lester walked down the main hall that morning with buttercups interlocked in a crown on his head, nobody knew what to say.





	Wild Flowers (Almost As Wild As Him)

When Phil Lester walked down the main hall that morning with buttercups interlocked in a crown on his head, nobody knew what to say. He still carried his black binders and gray books in his hand casually at his side, and still had his confident stride as he walked the halls. Except for the practically _glowing _flowers on the top of his head. They stood out against his pale skin, dark hair and equally dark clothes.__

____

The other student could only stare at the bright and sunny flowers atop his head as they moved aside for him to walk. When a small boy, only a freshman, not knowing the terrors of Phil Lester, had stopped moving right in front of Phil and stared at the flowers on Phil’s head, almost everyone had felt bad for the kid. Phil scowled and grunted out,

____

“Move freshie.” 

____

The boy had only just realized what he had done and was quick to look away and scurry off to his homeroom. Phil continued his confident steps to a blue locker where soft pastel boy was grabbing his books for his first period. The locker had shut with a soft click and the boy smiled brightly at Phil, almost as bright at the flowers adorning Phil’s black and dyed blue hair. 

____

“Hiya, Philly”, Dan giggled. He was wearing a baby blue off-shoulder sweater with white shorts. Thigh-high socks that were the same baby blue of the sweater covered smooth skin and white converse high tops were on his feet. Phil could only think that he looked positively adorable. 

____

Phil went to go run his fingers through his hair but Dan had stopped him.

____

“You’re gonna mess up and squish the buttercups”. 

____

Pouting at Phil, Dan reached up into his hair and gently picked up the flowers and fussed with the dark colored strands. He nodded after he was finished with Phil’s hair and readjusted the flowers on his head so that they would sit on his head in the pristine way they had been before. 

____

“I don’t understand why you want me to wear this around school all day,” Phil grumbled to Dan as he had grabbed his hand to walk him to his first class.

____

“If you don’t want to wear it around, that’s fine, I guess…” Dan trailed off, looking quite dejected and reaching up to pull off the golden blossoms. Phil hastily corrected himself so not to upset his pastel boyfriend. 

____

“I-I mean, if you want me to wear it, I’ll wear it, but only for you.” Dan immediately brightened and a smug look painted his features. Phil groaned internally at how much control Dan had over him. 

____

The two walked off to their first period classes. To say the bystanders were amazed would be an understatement. Seeing Phil Lester, the school’s bad boy and local edge lord, being very sweet to Dan Howell, pastel of the century, was disorenting.

____

As everyone dispersed to their classrooms one though filled their heads,

____

_Did those wild flowers bring them together (the ones almost as wild as Phil)? ___

____

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing something so please give me suggestions in the comments so that I can improve!!! Some kudos and comments would mean a lot,,, thank you!!!!!!


End file.
